


A Burgess and a Snow

by JoshBurgess62



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gay Jon Snow, Jon Snow X OMC - Freeform, M/M, Nights Watch, OMC - Freeform, Original House, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshBurgess62/pseuds/JoshBurgess62
Summary: After Josh Burgess fights for Robb Stark in the War of Five Kings and almost dies at the Red Wedding, the Frey's send him to the wall where he meets and befriends Jon Snow.Josh Burgess is from the honourable Northern House Burgess - Description of House at beginning of chapter 1.





	1. Chapter 1

House Burgess: Josh Burgess of house Burgess from The Dreg in the North fought with Robb Stark in the War of The Five Kings. He was very loyal and a close friend to Robb. Survives the Red Wedding but was sent to the Nights Watch by the Frey's. His father remains lord of The Dreg and lends help to the Watch. The Burgess' are some of the Stark's most loyal Bannermen and The Dreg is only a two day ride from Winterfell. The motto of House Burgess is 'Fight to Build' because they are famed for their builders but also their fighters. The sigil of House Burgess is a crossed hammer and sword upon a crossed blue and white banner. The House also is a major helping hand to the Night's Watch. Being an old, noble House, the sword has a Valyrian Steel Sword called Old Hammer. The lore for my House will be expanded on during the story, however if you have any further questions, please ask me. I'm extremely new to Archive of our own so sorry if I fuck up. Anyway, please enjoy! This is a Jon Snow X OMC (Josh Burgess) expect smut and stuff! Please enjoy. There isn't enough Gay Jon Snow out there! 

Chapter 1

I coughed up more of my blood as he lay in the dank, dirty cell amid the the Frey's Castle of the Twins. I had been here at least a week...or a month. I could no longer tell the time after being in the cell, black as pitch. I had fought for Robb Stark amid the War of the Five Kings, since the beginning of the War till the bastard Freys betrayed us at the Red Wedding as they were calling it. The cell atleast was spacious and slightly warm, I could always see the bright side of things. The funny thing was, parts of this castle was built by his family centuries ago. 'Fight to Build' the words of his House. Just as I spat more blood out of mouth from the beatings of his 'gracious hosts' the door opened to the laughing of Freys.

"Get up!" Shouted one in simple boiled leather and mail.

"Letting me go already? I was just getting comfortable" I replied. This earned me a punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of me,

"Actually, we are, because Lord Frey is so gracious, he's allowing you to join the Night's Watch rather than to be executed."

"Says he's being gracious towards the House that helped build this Castle." Interjected the second Frey.

I was actually surprised at this, I just thought they were waiting to execute me because they were getting through all the other prisoners first, because there were so many. After a last few punches from my 'friends' I was loaded onto a wagon and sent North. It seemed I was riding North with several other members of the Stark Army and the man in charge of us all was a member of the Night's Watch from Torrhen's Square, the seat of House Tallhart in the North, very close to Winterfell and The Dreg. The men from the Army recognised me and this seemed to boost moral as we talked and jested.

"It's good to see you alive, Commander" said Brian, a soldier from the men I commanded during the War. I was one of Robb's advisers and so commanded a large portion of men.

"As it is to see all you, however, please call me Josh now, I'm no commander now."

"Like Hell you aren't! I'll be damned if those Freys get away with this!" Shouted Aaron, a hot headed man, but a good soldier. 

"Hey! I'm agree with you all, but please wait until we're somewhere safe until you shout about the fucking Freys. I'll take your chains off then too." Shouted the man of the Night's Watch.

"Where are we stopping? Not as if we can go to Winterfell like normal?" I asked.

"We'll go to the safest, closest place, The Dreg." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN!

#Goinghome

Hope you guys enjoyed!  
  


Follow me on Twitter: @Burgessliam2

 


	2. The Dreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh returns home to be greeted by the whole house....who expect him to stay.

It had been about two weeks since we left the Twins, however Harlan, the Nightswatch man, still did not deem it safe to remove our chains, he said the enemies of the North had spies everywhere, so we had to wait till we were behind safe walls. The ride itself wasn't too bad, I was with friends and Harlan promised that we would all get good jobs at the wall, because we could fight, unlike most people who made it there these days. Truthfully, I couldn't actually tell where we were, a thick, northern fog surrounded us as we travelled the King's road before Harlan said; 

"That's us crossed onto Gregan's Road, we're in your families lands now, Burgess."

The road that led towards The Dreg was named after Gregan Stark, old man of the North and one time hand of the King after the Dance of The Dragons. Through the misty fog, the huge masonry towers of The Dreg began creeping through and soon it was more than an outline in the distance. After the Red Wedding, I never expected to see home again. 

"I guess there's a reason why your family is known for it's builders, eh, Josh?" Asked one of the men.

"Yeah, looks great, always has." I was proud of my home, however, I'd never be Lord now, that would befall my younger brother, the second - born of the family, too young to fight in the war, he was only 10 and 2. The great oak doors adorned with the crossed hammer and sword creaked open to reveal the whole house out in standing.....for me, a son who was going to join The Night's Watch. We got off the cart and my family came to me.

"My son!" My mother and father almost wept. "You're home...in chains? All of you in chains..." Said my bewildered father. He then stormed up to Harlan. "You a Frey now? Huh, Tallhart?! Keeping honest loyal men in chains!" 

"Father!" I roared, I wasn't about to see Harlan, the man who kept us alive for 2 weeks be attacked by my father. "Harlan had to keep the chains on so that no Frey spies could see us before we got here."

"Oh, Harlan, please accept my apology old friend, I don't know how I could suspect you of that."

"It's alright, Alliser, I've missed you, friend." Harlan and my father knew each other from both fighting in the War of The Nine Penny King, also known as the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion. 

My Father addressed all the Nightswatch men; "As always, any man of the Night's Watch is welcome under our roof, for as long as you need, you'll have all you need. And remember, if the Watch needs anything, send a raven here. House Burgess will not ignore the Watch as so many Houses do now." It was nice to see my Father say this. , especially since I knew it wasn't for me, our House has helped the Watch for centuries.

With that, Harlan removed all our chains, and everyone went to the main part of the Castle for food. I was just about to join them after greeting the Household staff who were like family to me, along with my two younger brothers, Iwan (the one who would eventually become Lord of the House) and Rodrick, who was only 4. I also greeted my sister, Sarah, a comely girl of 13. As I made my way to the Grand Hall, my Father came to me.

"Josh, let us first speak in my study."

"Of course, father."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you're alive, after I heard what happened, we feared the worst.."

"As did I, apparently Lord Frey let me go as a gesture of honour to the House that helped build his Castle centuries ago."

"If only that man knew honour...Anyway, I wanted to say how happy I am you're back and that you can now resume your duties in preparing for Lordship."

"Father, I've been sentenced to the Wall...." I said solemnly.

"I know, but I spoke to Harlan and he said you can stay, as a gesture to us." 

"That's nice of him, but I'm not staying anyway."

"What? Why?!" My father asked as if I was mad.

"The Watch needs men, good men, I can help them. Besides, in 4 years, Iwan will be a man and he can become Lord if you step down for him." I explained.

My father sat down in his chair and sighed; "We just got you back...we...I can't lose you again."

"Come on father, how often do you deliver supplies to the Wall, once a month? You're always there helping with resources and men. Hell, you even help train men sometimes, so much so that Commander Mormont said you're basically a Man of the Watch already."

"*laughs* he did say I should join up when I retired from being Lord. Thing is though, Lord Commander Mormont was killed in a mutiny north of the wall."

"Seriously? It seems treason is commonplace now. Who leads the Watch now?"

"A southern, ex-loyalist knight, Ser Alliser Thorne." 

"I see."

"If you're adamant on going, I want you to take this" - My father walked to the other side of his study and lifted up the House's ancient Valyrian Steel Sword - Old Hammer.

"No. No, I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Father, if I die North of the Wall, our House's ancient Sword would be lost forever!"

"Then you know what, don't die."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I took the sword, we spent the night at The Dreg, our father hosted a feast for the Nights watch men. I explained to my family why I was going to the Wall, they understood, but were sad. I told them I'd see them again. I knew I would, and I knew this wouldn't be the last time I'd see the Dreg.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading Chapter two, please comment if you like!

Twitter: @Burgessliam2


	3. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh arrives at the Wall to be greeted by a band of murderers, rapists, thieves and Jon Snow...

After leaving the Dreg, it was about a two week ride to the Wall. We were thankfully now in the safety of the North and no longer had to fear Frey spies. We camped in parts of the woods near the King's Road and sometimes at Castles and Keeps of Northern Lords, however after The Dreg, there weren't many more castles. 

"Come on now, last day's riding!" Shouted Harlan, raising us from our tents. 

"Yeah!" Wooped Jake, the Jester of our group.

" 'Tis about another 3 hours ride, then we go over a hill, that's when you'll see it." We had been travelling through The Old Gift/Brandon's Gift for a few days now, it was even more sparsely populated than the New Gift, given to the Watch by Queen Alyssane.

So, we rode for a few more hours through the Gift until reaching the hill. We climbed it upon horseback and slowly but surely, the Wall revealed itself. We all collectively awed at the 700ft might of the giant block of ice.

\------------------------------------------------

After getting settled in by the Lord Commander Thorne, we got to sparring with the new and old members of the Watch. Several of my former soldiers offered to pair with me, and I was just about to accept when I was asked a question; 

"Is that Valyrian Steel?" 

I turned around to see a tall man with black, shaggy hair. I took a liking to him immediately. 

"Yeah, my families sword, Old Hammer." I replied.

"You're a Burgess, from the North?" Asked the man with intrigue.

"Yes, Josh Burgess, who are you?"

"Jon Snow, Eddard Stark's bastard."

"Really? I fought with your brother Robb, I'm sorry for your loss."

"You knew him? Didn't you?"

"Yeah, we can talk later if you want?" 

"That'd be great" Jon said with a sorrowful smile.

We then got to sparring and I found Jon to be much better than I.

"You're really good!" I told him.

"Thanks, try to pivot more though." Jon replied with a smile.

"ALRIGHT MEN!" Roared Alliser Thorne, "The steward, Lord Snow, will show you to your chambers." He then smiled.

"You're a steward?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ser Alliser hates me, calls me Lord Snow for a reason, to mock me." 

"What a cunt." I said following Jon.

"Recruits, this is where you will be sleeping, along with veteran members of the watch." Said Jon in a commanding voice. 

I went to my bunk, put my things down and saw Jon do the same thing. 

"Looks like we're next to each other" Jon said with a smile on his face as he took off his garments to reveal his amazing body. _I think he saw me gaping. Oh shit._

"Um..yeah, yeah looks like it *laughs*" I felt so amazed by him, I couldn't explain it, I felt like I liked him, like I like girls.....

"It'll be nice having another friend here, other than Grenn, Edd and Sam." Said Jon.

"Yeah, glad to be friends, you seem nice"

*Jon laughs*

"What's funny?" 

"No ones ever called me nice here" Jon said slapping me on the back and walking away.

 

\--------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

 


End file.
